Forever
by Hitokiri Yukihime
Summary: RinXLord Fluffy. Just some fluff. Oneshot


**Forever**

Disclaimer: I don't owe InuYasha... Or Lord Fluffy even if I wish.

A/n: Yey! I have made a new story. Go me! Go me!... My other stories may be a little blood and thing like that, but this is just fluff. I simply love the RinXLord Fluffy pairing. It's the cutest thing ever. I know, I know. There's hundreds of fics like this. But we still love them. Rin's age is a little uncertaint. She may be the same age as in the manga/anime, or she may be a little older. You can choose after your own wish. But she is still a kid. It does not happen anything nasty.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. She was walking right behind him. The fluff was laying soft on his shoulder like a little cloud. His long, shiny silverhair was flowing down his back and waving nicely in the wind.

How Rin longed to touch it. But she had all too much respect toward her Sesshomaru-sama. He would never be really mad at her, that she was sure of, but she didn't want to tease him.

Rin could hear Jaken and Ah-Uh running toward them. Ah-Uh had found a tree very more interesting then the road back then, and they had fallen behind.

It was autumn and all the leave was red, yellow and orange. Rin liked the autumn. The colours were beautiful, and it was easy to find food. What she didn't like was that she had to wear shoes. Sesshomaru had gotten her a pair, and didn't left any room for complaining.

He did really care for Rin. She knew that. He'll never let anyone or anything hurt her. Someone may think that he tries to hide it, but that's not the case. It's just his way of acting. He know that Rin know, and then it is no need to tell.

Maybe that's a reason why he let Rin travels with them. Because she understands. It isn't many that do that.

Rin smiled to herself. She was going to be with Sesshomaru-sama forever. Even if Jaken said she couldn't. Jaken didn't understand. She would follow her lord to the end of the world. And even to the afterlife...

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. Rin did too. Before she had walked right into him many times when he stopped like that, but now she was used to it.

«We will stop here for the night,» Sesshomaru said before turning his glowing, amber eyes to Rin, «You should go get yourself something to eat.»

«Yes, Sesshomaru-sama,» she smiled gratefully before turning and running toward the woods. She really was hungry.

«You go with her,» Sesshomaru comanded Jaken.

«Wha...?! I mean; yes, Sesshomaru-sama,» Jaken replied before running after Rin. When he was sure Sesshomaru was out of earshot he began mumbling things like «Why me?» and «Stupid girl.»

Rin had to smile. Sesshomaru-sama did really care for her. And Jaken did too, even if he pretended like he didn't.

¤

«Sesshooomaru-sama!» Rin called. She was running from the woods with a big grin on her face while holding a dead rabbit from it's ears in her hand. Jaken was running out of breath behind her. He was carring som mushrooms. It was alredy dark by now, and the moon was shining.

«See. I caught it all by myself,» Rin said proud and showed Sesshomaru the rabbit.

He smiled down at her, but he didn't smile with his mouth like most people do. Sesshomaru smiled with his eyes. Rin loved that smile. A smile with your mouth can be a fake smile, but a smile with your eyes is always real. Rin had seen humans smile such fake smiles all too often. They do it all the time. Rin smiles a lot, but it's always real. It's because she's really happy with her Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken.

That may be another reason why Sesshomaru lets her travle with them. She's always real, and wouldn't dream about lying. But she's smart enough to keep quiet about something if necessary.

Rin watched her lord turn his head to the sky. The moon was full, unlike the moon on his forehead. Their camp was on a height were the moonlight shined bright. Rin thought that Sesshomaru wanted to be as close to the moon as possible. The light gave his hair a celestial glow, like he was of another world. He was even more beautiful now, then in the sunlight. His eyes was like two glowing goldenorbs.

Rin was gazing in awe. Then she snapped out of it. It wasn't polite to be staring like that. She hurried off to prepear the rabbit.

¤

The meal had been delicious. Now Rin and Jaken was lying next to Ah-Uh, trying to keep warm and get some sleep.

It was really chilly that night. Rin must have dozed off, because she only remembered that she was shivering, then it became nice and warm around her. She opened her eyes to see nothing, but white fluff.

Oh, that was nice of him. Rin has always said that Sesshomaru-sama has a big and kind heart.

She sat up to see him sitting a little distance away stearing at the moon, his hair dancing in the wind. He seem to be in very deep thoughts.

Rin rose to her feet, and with the fluff still around her, she went and sat down next to Sesshomaru. Oh, she really wanted to touch his hair.

«What are you thinking, Sesshomaru-sama?» she asked. She didn't usualy ask what her lord was thinking, but tonight she wanted to know.

Sesshomaru turned his head toward Rin. It was difficult to read the look in his eyes. Most people would think that he was only staring at her. But it was almost like he wanted to say something, and couldn't find the right words. Rin found herself drowning in his golden eyes. There was obviously something special about the moon tonight that made his eyes sparkle like that.

«It's nothing,» he said at last and turned his stare back to the moon. Rin felt a little disappointed. Both because he hadn't answered and because he had turned away. She let her gase drop to the ground.

«Sesshomaru-sama?» Rin asked silent, «Can you answer me something?»

«Hm?» he said to make her knew he was listening. She fastened her grip on the fluff.

«What do you think is best when someone you cared for is dead: To remember the person and be in pain, or forget the person to not be in pain?» Rin glared up to see how her lord was reacting to her question. He saw to be thinking it over. Sesshomaru wasn't someone with many he cared about, and Rin knew it could be difficult to answer. But it was important for her to know. And certainly he knew.

«To forget wont change anything. It comes nothing good out of forgetting,» Sesshomaru answered confident. Rin's face was lighting up.

«Then, when I'm dead, can you think of me when you see the moon, Sesshomaru-sama?» Sesshomaru snapped his head to the side and looked at her with surprise at this question, «Especially when it's full moon like now?» she continued.

That may be a third reason why Sesshomaru lets Rin travle with them. She is always cheerful and can make anyone's life a little less grey and boring. And at the same time she can be really deep, and think about life in ways no other children her age do. Sesshomaru smiled whit his eyes again, and almost his mouth too.

«As you wish,» was his only reply, but it was all Rin needed.

I told you Jaken-sama. I'm gonna be with Sesshomaru-sama forever...

A/n: I want to know if you think any of them was OOC, and why. I wanted this to be as "in character" as possible. Give me advice, or whatever. I would also like other types of reviews. It's always nice to hear if I have done a good job or not. Sayonara. Love you all.


End file.
